Us Forever
by MalinTheSwede
Summary: Zelda finds herself falling in love with her best friend. LinkxZelda. Short Oneshot. Zelda's POV.


(A/N: Ok, here's another SHORT little oneshot. I had to do one before I left on vacation. I wrote this the day before I left. Phew, just in time. Anyways, I hope you like it. R&R please.)

What would you do if you realized you were falling in love with you best friend? I think about this question everyday of my life. I'm still not sure if I can answer it. Actually, I'm sure I can't because I _am_ falling in love with my best friend, and I don't know how to handle it. It was just recently that I realized it actually. We were sitting in the tall, green grass in Hyrule Field. Link and I. We would do it all the time to get away from the stressful lives we both had. We could talk about anything, and I wouldn't be afraid to get close to him. But, the other day we were having one of our usual relaxation times, and I found myself staring at him nonstop, and I _was_ afraid to get close to him. Whenever he said something to me, my stomach flipped and I would just sit there forgetting what he asked or said. I've never been in love before, so I don't know how to control myself when I'm around him lately. The other bad thing is that I think he thinks that I don't like him anymore. Whenever I see him walking around the courtyard, he looks all sad and depressed. Am I causing him to feel pain? I don't even want to think about it. I _can't _think about it right now because I am getting ready for one of my father's "famous" royal balls.

Three of my maidservants are standing around me, tugging at my hair and fastening buttons on my dress. I just sit there while they do this. I am very used to having myself dressed by my maidservants, along with their somewhat brutal hands.

"Okay, My Lady. You are finished." I hear one of my maidservants say. I look up and see that it is Kali. She has brown hair, but it is quickly turning gray, and her eyes are also brown. With one of her plump hands, she turns my full-length mirror towards me so I can see myself. I am wearing a faint lavender dress with small pearls here and there, arranged in random patterns. My hair is done up in the usual way, with two long strands hanging down in the front. My simple tiara is placed directly on top of my head, and I must say, I thought this was the best outfit my maidservants had come up with.

"This is lovely. Thank-you all." I looked all of them in the eyes, making them bow. I hated being bowed to, but I was the princess so I would have to deal with it. I tried to remember when I was supposed to be down in the ballroom, but I had so much else on my mind. Mainly a certain man named Link. "When am I supposed to be down there?" I asked.

They looked slightly surprised. "In fifteen minutes."

"Thank-you. You're all dismissed." I waved my hand at them, and watched them leave the room in single file. I had an urge to roll my eyes, but I didn't. Link would've laughed if I did. I bit my lip and tried to erase his laugh from my mind. I couldn't help but wonder what he was doing right now. Probably walking around in circles somewhere. I giggled aloud at this thought. I looked up at the clock and thought it would be good to start walking downstairs. I glanced at my room once more before opening the door and walking out with a heavy sigh. I made my way very slowly down the stairs, and before opening the door to the ballroom, I tried desperately to clear my mind of Link. I, of course, wasn't too successful. I finally opened the door and was greeting with loud(and annoying) clapping. I thought about how much I would rather be in Link's arms than standing here, displaying myself in front of practically everyone in the kingdom. I just smiled cheerily at everyone and waved. I couldn't help but look for Link. I knew he wouldn't be here. Even though he was always invited to the royal balls for "saving the world," he wasn't the kind of person to get dressed up and come to a ball. I walked into the enormous room with a fake grin on my face and made my way over to the refreshment table. I grabbed a glass of champagne and practically chugged it down, making me sputter and flinch. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I spun around to see a stout man dressed very silly in my opinion.

"May I have this dance?" His voice was sharp and high-pitched. Just as I expected.

I took his hand, again refraining from rolling my eyes. "Of course." He led me over to the dance floor. I think he was nearly a foot and a half shorter than me, and I think I recall having to bend over to actually dance with him properly. We danced awkwardly for a whole song before I finally told him I needed a rest. He just bowed and walked away into the crowd. I decided I needed some fresh air and headed towards the little side door that led out into the courtyard. When I stepped outside, it was colder than I expected. I shivered and wrapped my arms around myself. There was a marble bench a few feet from me, and I made my way through the night to get to it. I wished I had looked at the clock before I came out, but I thought it was probably around nine or so. I sat down and my bottom met the cold surface, making me shiver even more. I looked around and drew in a long, refreshing breath. My mind began to venture to a different place. One where Link and I were more than just friends. Were we even friends anymore?

I don't know how long I was in that world, but I was snapped out of it by a small tap on my shoulder. I turned my face around to see who it was. I think I nearly died. Link was standing right there behind me. He was _right _there! The man I secretly loved was standing there. I quickly got up and tried to maintain consciousness.

"Don't get up." His voice! Oh, his voice was so beautiful to my ears. I just had to obey. I think he had put a spell on me with his voice. I sat back down and, what was he doing? He was taking a seat beside me? My stomach was completely full of butterflies. "So, Zelda, how is the ball?"

I tried to answer as clearly as I could. "Very nice." It was a little shaky, but not too bad.

"That's good." How was he so at ease? His voice was completely stable.

I glanced at him, hoping he wasn't looking at me. He was. Crap. I turned away a little too quickly and he noticed.

"Zelda?" I felt his hand on my chin. It was so gentle. He turned my head so I was facing him again, and I felt my cheeks flush a deep red. "What's wrong?" His eyes looked saddened.

I don't know if I could speak! "I-I...nothing. Nothing at all." I tried to smile, but that didn't convince him at all.

"Zelda, why are you like this? I don't like being apart from you all the time like this."

Uh-oh. I was in a tight spot. A very tight spot. My tongue failed me, and instead, my eyes spoke. Tears came out slowly. I don't know why. They were just there, and Link saw them. He looked a little surprised and moved closer to me. I tried not to brush up against him, but it was too late. His arms were already around me. I was trapped. It wasn't at all bad, though. He was so warm and gentle, and I just had to hug him back. I breathed in his famous, earthy scent, and it was so...nice. In fact, it was so nice that I found myself hugging him tighter and tighter. My tears were slowly disappearing into his embrace. He finally broke the moment and we separated. He was still close to me, and his eyes were boring a hole through me. I didn't look away this time, though. Our faces were very close now, and I felt my bottom lip tremble as I felt his warm breath on my lips. I couldn't take it anymore. I quickly moved my face up and our lips met. It was so _perfect. _I went totally numb and closed my eyes, moving my hand to the back of his head and pressing my lips harder against his. I felt his tongue move inside my mouth and his hand go down my back. I gasped and opened my eyes. He was still kissing me, and it was growing quite passionate. I was a little surprised. Did this mean he liked me? Even loved me? I had to know, or at least tell him how I felt about him. I pulled away from the kiss and gazed deep into his eyes.

"Link, there is something I have to say." I paused to catch my breath. He had taken my breath completely out of me. "I just want to say that I-I...love you. At least I think so."

He stared at me and laughed silently. "That's so weird! Zelda-" His face quickly became more serious. "Did you know that I also love _you_?"

I smiled so widely and kissed him again even more passionately than the last time. We fell asleep in the grass. Me in his arms. Us. I liked that word. We would always be an "us" from now on. We would always be in love. Forever.

(A/N: Yep, short, eh?(and probably a little sucky. Haha.) Well anyways, read and REVIEW REVIEW!!!)


End file.
